I promise you, to the stars, I'm fine
by MistresofRave
Summary: Hermione Granger has been changing this sixth year. She's been wandering the halls, she has an unhealthy sleeping relationship. She keeps encountering Draco who's intriguing her. And Her feelings for Harry have been changing. Eventual Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Harry, Harry/Hermione/Draco, Harry/Draco Draco/Blaise, Hermione/Blaise, Hermione/Draco/Blaise. Rated for Later chapters
1. The first time that we touched

The First Time That Our Hands Ever Touched...That Magic...I want To Feel it Again

Everything changed in sixth year. The growing stress as well as the subtle changes in her personality had begun to startle Hermione Granger. The first change was that her feelings towards Slytherins, a certain Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini in particular, had taken on a less hostile nature. It confused her, and Hermione Granger did not like to get confused. The second change came when she began roaming the corridors at night. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. She did not know What the Unsettling Feeling that washed over her before she laid down to sleep meant. Nor did she know why she was possessed by sudden vivid, horrible nightmares that made her awake screaming. Hermione had chosen instead to sleep as little as possible. Her friends had yet to notice the changes in her and thought it was disturbing,s he tried not to reflect upon it.

This particular night she was wandering near the library, she found herself here a lot, mostly out of habit. But tonight she wasn't alone, she shrunk back into a small passage way and uttered a quiet _'Nox'_. She watched as light approached her and she saw a platinum blonde head that frankly she was positive that she would remember for the rest of her days. But unfortunately the light came closer and liquid mercury crashed with soft amber.

"Granger?" One word, all he said was her name but it held a thousand questions.

"Malfoy." She wouldn't give any more than he gave her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Hermione said. "Would you mind lowering your wand? It's hurting my eyes."

"I was enjoying a midnight walk." He replied, complying with her request. He gave her an odd look as he observed her appearance. "You haven't been sleeping." He stated simply.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't been sleeping." The fact that _Draco Malfoy_ was able to see what even her best friends couldn't was deeply unsettling.

"They haven't noticed." He said and stepped closer to her.

"This is seriously creepy Malfoy."

"What's keeping you awake?" There was that familiar Slytherin smirk as curiosity set his eyes a light.

"I-" but they were interrupted by quick footsteps coming down the hallway, Draco quickly put his wand out and they backed up further as they saw Professor Snape come into view. Draco put his hand over her mouth to hush her gasp at the sight of their professor. There was blood pouring down one side of his face. She trembled a little beneath his fingers as they watch Professor McGonagall run onto the scene.

"Severus!"

"There is someone within Hogwarts, I was attacked while sleeping!"

"Draco could practically feel her eyes widen at what they witnessed. The two professors ran off, presumably to chase after the suspect. Her released her mouth and she turned to look at him. There were jolts coursing through her skin still. When he touched her, it was magical, the feeling she had. She hadn't felt like that even when she was running for her life. It made her want to feel it again and that scared her. Hermione Granger hated being afraid.

"So what is it?"

"Good night Malfoy." Hermione said with a a smile as she snuck back to her dormitory to sleep for a couple of hours.


	2. You drive me crazy

**A/N: Heres another chapter, thank you to those of you who reviewed and don't worry there are many more chapters to come. This is for the prompt Drat! for the 100 prompt dramione challenge. Severus' speech cadance is based off of that of Alan Rickman, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Did you Know that No matter what you do you drive me crazy?

"Hermione actually managed to get two hours of sleep before she slinked out to breakfast. She felt those cool mercury eyes on her and she glanced over once she was seated. There was still that curious look on his face, as if she were a puzzle that he wanted to solve. She shook her head and reached for a pasty. She had double potions today and was absolutely positive that Snape was going to be awful today. She yawned and sighed she had Arithmacy in ten minutes with Harry. She pulled on his sleeve as they headed off. Due to staircase issues they arrived just after class had begun. they sat in the back and Hermione went to grab her supplies from her bag as she pulled her hand back quickly.

"Ow! Drat!" She brought out her hand and there was a rather large stab mark in the palm.  
"Hermione!" Harry said as he whispered a quick healing spell, holding her hand in his. "You should be more careful."

"Um...Yeah." She breathed. She couldn't explain the faint blush that rose to her cheeks or how nice it felt when he held her hand.

Harry turned away and then so did Hermione as they attempted to pay attention to the lesson. Hermione was almost ashamed to admit that she was relieved when class was finally over. That was until she remembered that it was time for double potions. To which she let out an '_ugh_' before traveling and making her way to the dungeons. When she arrived she saw there was a slight scar on his temple, but other than that there was no indication that last night even happened. Except for his extremely, more terrible than usual, attitude.

"Do _not_ sit down." He called in his usual gruff manner. "We are starting a series of projects, involving improving interhouse relations, your partners and seating will be determined by me. Partners are as follows: Potter-Zabini, Weasly-Parkison, Crab-Lovegood, Goy-Longbottom, and Malfoy-Granger."

There was a chorus of '_what?!_' all around the room but none rang louder than that of Hermione and Draco. Luckily they were seated in back, far away from the wrathful focus of the potions master. They accepted their fate as they put their belongings on the table. They looked up at the potion he was writing down on the board. It was one that neither of them were familiar with so they decided writing down the ingredients would be most prudent.  
_Befuddlement Draught_  
_Scurvy Grass _  
_Lovage_  
_Sneeze wart_

"You will be provided the ingredients bu tit is up to you to decide the proper amount to use. This will be an experiment to see who of you has what it takes to become potion masters and mistresses."

Hermione and Draco both looked at one another. They were aware they were his two best students, most likely teh reason for their paring, so despite their odd interaction the night before the pair got to work.

"Well when it comes to scurvily grass, it is best used for the inflammation of the brain, which is what makes it so useful in the befuddlement potion. They grow near the sea, are in the shape of a cross, white flower. It used to be used to cure scurvy. A muggle disease brought on by lack of vitamin C, typically." Hermione said.

"Why not just have more vitamin C in your diet?"

"Well in the case of sailors back then it simply wasn't possible."

"Hmm." He said in a thoughtful manner. "Lovage, otherwise known as Levisticum officinate, is a culinary medicinal herb that's related to the carrot, Native to southern Europe. Due to this I recommend we shred it." Draco said and didn't hear anything so he turned his head to see her staring at him. "What? Mother made me take a cooking class this summer."  
"I agree." Hermione said as she shook her head. "Do you now anything about the final ingredient."

"No." She said as she pulled out a large book of potion ingredients. "Sneezewart." She read. "Its the powdered leaves of yarrow. There its already sorted out for us." Hermione quickly put the book away. "How should we do the scurvy grass?"

"Maybe chop it up into tiny bits, that or shred it." Draco said and watched her nod in agreement.

The pair set to making their potion. They decided to use Hermione's cauldron as the potion was highly sensitive to precious metals. Hermione shredded the scurvy and Draco prepped the sneezewart and lovage. They added sneezewart, then scurvy grass and finally two grams of lovage. Their potion let off a small cloud and turned light blue. There's a faintly citrus smell that came from it. they filled up two vials and Professor Snape came to them.

"I am to believe that you two have completed this within half the class period?" Snape said condescendingly.

"We believe so professor." Hermione said softly, as he already didn't like her.

"The color...is complementary. Olfactory out put normal. Now for a test. You may come in now." Snape intoned as Colin Creevy walked in. "Mr. Creevy has volunteered to try your potions.

They gave their potion and he began acting confused and reckless, he tripped over someone else's cauldron and the pair hissed and had a pained look on their faces.

"It appears to be an unfortunate success." Professor Snape said going to clean up Neville's toxic potion. "Leave." The two quickly packed up and left, going to the library.

"Well this is going to be a boring week." Hermione said as they sat down in the back away from everyone.

"Not necessarily." Draco said and quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Not this again." Hermione said but there was a smile on her lips.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"I got a solid hour and a half."

"Have they noticed yet?"

"Did you know that no matter what you do, you drive me crazy?"

"I'm aware. Have they noticed?"

"No." She glared at him.


	3. Please just stop it

**Chapter 3**

**Can you stop being hot please?**

**I'm busy trying to hate you**

Hermione felt her feet carrying her to the library again. Maybe she would just go in and sit down. Then if worse came to worse she could say that she had fallen asleep and hadn't been roused before closing. She went and sat in the same chair she was in earlier when she was with Malfoy. But she and Malfoy had other problems, specifically the fact that his lips and gorgeous eyes made her want to snog the hell out of him every moment she was in his presence. Hermione didn't know where all of these feelings regarding the men in her life were coming from. '_Am I, dare I say it, going boy crazy?'_

"Make a habit of talking to yourself do you?"

And she groaned at the familiar voice behind her. She groaned because here was the source of her problems, who seemed to have sought her out knowing she'd be awake, and who was probably here to pester Hermione about _why_ she was awake. _Oh Joy._

"Not usually." She allowed her eyes to settle upon him. "Usually make a habit of seeking out your enemies in the dead of night?" His hair was slightly rumpled, as if he had been raking his fingers through it. She like it better that way, she decided.

"Oh no, none of them are as interesting as you are." He smirked.

"Ugh..." She sighed and he merely watched her as a curious owl might. "Can you stop being so hot please? I'm trying to hate you."

"_Trying_?" He said with a chuckle as he stepped closer to her.

"No sleep is definitely bad, Hermione get a hold of yourself." She said to herself.

"Although I would positively _love_ to know why you aren't sleeping, I'd like to share with you a little revelation that I have had about you." He stuck his hands in his pockets as he fell into the chair next to her.

"Oh really?" She said curiously. "Do share with the rest of the class."

"I believe you are restless. Whether it be due to nightmares or a general unease as you lay down. I believe your body has awoken and desires all the pleasure and male attention that it can possibly handle. I believe you need to be kissed, often and thoroughly, and I believe you need someone to fuck your pretty little brains out to shut up that ever firing mind so that you can get some sleep at night." He said, he could clearly read how she had slightly leaned forward and the minuet quickening of her breath.

"And I am to believe that you have the necessary qualifications to meet these needs?" She whispered quietly, hardly daring to breathe.

"You know my reputation Granger. And all i have to tell you is one thing." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Yes I am _that_ good." He heard the quiet gasp she let out and suddenly her lips were on his, she was harsh and quick and he moved a hand to her cheek to steady her, slowing her down and allowing them to both enjoy the kiss. the franticness that she kissed with bothered him to a degree, but the kiss didn't last long enough for him to evaluate it more.

She broke away like a frightened animal, there was a red blush on her face as she hurried away. But Draco just chuckled, because now that she had gotten a taste, he knew that she would be back.

* * *

Hermione could barely hold her head up the next morning. If possible she had gotten even less sleep than the night before. She sighed as she attempted to shove a morsel in her mouth, she hadn't had much appetite since the degradation of her sleep schedule. Well not hte hunger kind of appetite anyway. _'Damn that Draco Malfoy.' _ She thought as she took off to her Charms class which she unfortunately shared with both Malfoy and Zabini. '_Will the vexing never cease?'_ She wondered as she took a seat way in the back row away from everyone and laid down her head. Blaise Zabini sat next to her whiel Malofy seemed content to stare at her from the end of the row. Did Blaise not value his life in the slightest, she would surely suffer no fools today. Professor Flitwick was explaining a new defensive dueling spell to the class.

"Today we are going to be learning the defensive spell '_Fumos'_ it is used to cast a defensive smoke screen and best applied within dueling. The spell itself is a bright yellow. The movement of your wand is a curl, much like that of a hair, beginning from the inside. N-Now a demonstration, hm...Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger, yes that will do."

Blaise stood up and face Hermione with his wand, however she made no attempt to move and merely waved her hand for him to continue.

"_Stupefy!_" Blaise yelled as a flash of red soared towards her.

"_Fumos!_" Hermione yelled as yellow fog covered her, Blaise advance to find Hermione no longer there. Suddenly there was a tip of wand in his throat. "You really should do to pay closer attention to your surroundings, Mr. Zabini." She purred in his ear. "It's going to get you into trouble one day." She sat back down with a smirk on her face.

"Excellent! Simply perfect! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Are you entirely sure she's not supposed to be in Slytherin?" Blaise asked his best friend as he sat down next to Malfoy.

"I'm beginning to doubt her placement. She's much more wicked than we gave her credit for." Malfoy said, eyes examining her carefully as she laid her head back down. "There's certainly more to her than that which meets the eye."

* * *

**A/N: This prompt was familiar, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took longer to get out than orginially anticipated.**


End file.
